


Десятое Королевство

by AntheaAteara



Category: 10th Kingdom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Love, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slash, Sweet, gwaine as wolf
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ланселот жил спокойной и скучной жизнью, пока однажды на него не налетел пёс, который оказался заколдованным принцем. Всё бы ничего, но за ним охотятся тролли и один симпатичный волк. Теперь Лансу и его другу Мерлину нужно помочь Артуру вновь стать человеком. А для этого нужно отправиться в опасное приключение через портал в обыкновенном парке. Обычная жизнь не задалась</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. О том, как всё начиналось. Глава 1, в которой мы переносимся в Лондон, оказываемся в тюрьме и впервые встречаемся с нашими героями

**Author's Note:**

> Гавейн здесь вместо Волка  
> А Артуру придется побывать собакой
> 
> Слоган:  
> «И ты окажешься за пределами реальности»
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEJ6ohjNJe0

 

Меня зовут Ланселот. Я живу на краю леса. Почти настоящего.   
  
Мы с другом снимаем квартиру на окраине Сент-Джеймсского парка.   
  
Я всего лишь официант в гриль-баре в этом самом парке. Но когда-нибудь Я найду партнёра и открою собственный ресторан. В общем, мне нужен хороший человек, разбирающийся в еде. И надёжный. Я бы взял Мерлина. Но, скажем так, мне ещё хочется пожить.   
  
Мои смены обычно по вечерам. Тогда платят больше.   
  
Мерлин работает прямо в нашем доме. Ему платят за разную мелкую работу. Починить одно, доклеить другое. В общем, он весь день занят. Но, разумеется, большую часть времени он тратит на жалобы мне. Ну, что поделать… Ведь он мой лучший друг.  
  
***   
  
Парк. Лондон. 18:00  
  
У ребят не было собственного транспорта, а из-за того, что Ланс работал неподалёку, ему легче было пользоваться велосипедом.   
  
Сейчас Ланселот собирался в парк. Взяв рюкзак и открепив велосипед в коридоре, он направился к лифту.  
  
\- Посмотри, Ланс. Какие-то кретины выдрали провода. Это Я вижу. Но Я же не электрик! Я не могу починить лифт. Ты куда?  
\- На работу, как всегда.   
\- Когда вернёшься, на всякий случай поднимайся по лестнице.   
\- А сейчас мне что делать?  
\- Ну, он по идее работает… пока… Заходи, Я спущусь с тобой.  
  
***   
  
Мемориальная тюрьма Белоснежки. Четвёртое Королевство. 18:02  
  
\- Кто здесь?  
  
Охраннику показалось, что он услышал какой-то шум в коридоре. Он только собрался найти источник шума, как незваный гость воспользовался сонной пыльцой. Мгновение, и связка ключей пропала с пояса спящего стража. Тот, кто вломился в тюрьму, не удосужился даже оттащить стражника с дороги.  
  
***   
  
Отдалённые провинции. Четвёртое Королевство. 18:03  
  
Экипаж мчался по долине невиданной красоты. Карета Его Высочества принца Пендрагона была украшена золотом и драгоценными камнями.  
  
\- Куда же мы всё-таки едем?  
\- В Рос, Ваше Высочество. В южную окраину Вашего королевства, сир. Забрать трон, изготовленный для Вашей коронации.   
\- В такую даль… Когда Я смогу поохотиться?! И вообще, Я хотел ехать верхом!  
\- Вы не знаете этих дорог, принц. К тому же мы должны заехать в тюрьму Белоснежки. Ваша сестра вновь подала прошение о помиловании, в чём ей было отказано. Это простой визит из вежливости.  
  
***   
  
Дверь в одну из камер открылась, и взору предстали тролли, сидящие на кроватях. Их было трое.  
  
\- Мелкие идиоты! Как Вы вообще умудрились попасться?  
\- Прости нас, папа, - произнёс старший.  
\- Да, прости. И сними, пожалуйста, туфли. Это жутко - говорить с пустотой. – Сказала его дочь. Такой уродливой девушки не сыскать ни в одном из девяти королевств.  
  
Послышался треск и волшебный звон. Секунду спустя в воздухе стало появляться тело.   
Спустя несколько мгновений, король троллей явил себя.  
  
***   
  
\- Ланс, ну ты представь. Какой из меня электрик? Да Я же в компах не разбираюсь, не говоря уже о лифтах.  
\- Да, Мерлин, Я знаю. Ты повторяешь это каждый Божий день. Я оставил тебе рёбрышки. Они в микроволновке.  
  
Лифт доехал до первого этажа, и двери открылись.  
  
\- Мерлин, - а вот и управляющий, - Я уже полчаса жду лифт. Я думал, ты всё починил.  
\- Да, сэр. Но его опять сломали.   
\- Заканчивай с этим побыстрее. Тебе нужно в котельную. Мы скоро все с ума сойдём. В трубах один воздух. Нужно слить воду во всей системе.  
\- Да, сэр. Вот только Я ведь говорил, что Я не электрик… И справедливости ради - даже не водопроводчик…  
\- Мерлин, вот что Я тебе скажу. Огромное количество людей желает занять твоё место. Огромное.  
\- Да, сэр. – Мерлин закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
  
Ланселоту так хотелось вмешаться и защитить друга, но он понимал, что сделает только хуже.  
Когда этот кретин вышел, Мерлин ругнулся. Ланс вытащил велосипед.   
  
\- Ланс, не забудь про лифт.  
\- Ага, Я пошёл. До скорого.   
\- Будь осторожней в парке на обратном пути.  
  
Ланс уже выходил, когда Мерлин прокричал вслед.  
  
\- А что ты мне оставил на обед? – так он был погружен в негодование и праведный гнев, что пропустил мимо ушей то, что говорил друг.


	2. Глава 2, в которой тролли открывают запретную дверь, о потерянном хвосте и ненапрасных мечтаниях

Когда тролли собирались скрыться, прозвучал голос. Словно кто-то забрался к ним в головы. Он звучал прямо изнутри. Все четверо замерли против воли.

  
\- Стойте.   
  
Прошло несколько секунд, и вот опять прозвучали слова.  
  
\- Идите на мой зов.   
  
Тролли испугались. Но противиться этому голосу было невозможно. И они вчетвером свернули в левый коридор. Никто не обратил внимания на дощечку на стене.  
“Крыло для особо опасных преступников” гласила она.  
  
В это же время карета принца появилась у главного входа в тюрьму.   
  
\- Почему нас никто не встречает?  
\- Я уверен, они не могли забыть о Вашем визите, Ваше Высочество.  
  
***   
  
\- Откройте дверь. – Голос взывал к ним. Тролли подошли слишком близко. – Откройте дверь, и Вы получите всё, что пожелаете.   
Король троллей приоткрыл маленькое окошко на массивной двери. Молодая женщина с собакой сидела посреди комнаты. Вокруг неё было какое-то свечение.  
  
***  
  
\- Эй! Есть здесь кто?  
  
Принцу надоело ждать, когда его слуга вернётся. Он вошёл в здание. Тут дверь захлопнулась. Резко обернувшись, он увидел его. Старика толкнули на шипы, тем самым пригвоздив к двери.   
  
Тут принца схватили и хорошенько приложили об стену.  
  
\- Я с ним разделаюсь.  
\- Нет, Я!  
\- Я первая!  
  
Пока тролли спорили, принц Пендрагон попытался встать. Лоб саднил. Но ему почти удалось. Он повернул голову, и понял, что пропал.  
  
\- Артур. Мой милый глупый брат. Надеюсь, тебе устроили радушный приём? Прости, но тебе придётся побыть здесь некоторое время.  
\- Ты за это заплатишь.  
\- Ну, что ты. Скорее, это ты будешь выпрашивать еду у моих ног.  
  
Артур непонимающе уставился на Моргану.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кто это? Это очень непростая собака. Она волшебная. Ты любишь собак, Артур? Потому что теперь до конца своих дней ты останешься собакой.  
  
Она спустила пса с поводка. Как только животное коснулось Артура, магия начала своё действие. Несколько мгновений спустя, Артур увидел своё тело, а себя осознал в теле собаки. Тролли захлопали.   
  
Моргана была счастлива.   
  
\- Как тебе, принц?   
  
Артур хотел прокричать проклятия в адрес колдуньи, но всё, что у него получилось это гавк и скулёж.   
  
\- Ну, зачем же ты лаешь на людей.  
  
Тролли засмеялись, но тут Артур в теле собаки прошмыгнул в какой-то коридор и принялся бежать. Моргана разозлилась.   
  
\- Поймайте его. Чего бы это ни стоило, поймайте его. И принесите живым!  
\- Ему некуда бежать. Мы же в тюрьме.  
  
Моргана подошла ко второму Артуру.  
  
\- Ну как, Ваше Высочество? Как Вы себя находите?   
\- Где? Где он? Куда подевался мой хвост? – Казалось, он сейчас расплачется.  
  
***   
  
Парк. 18:07  
  
Ланелоту казалось, что в определённом возрасте человек начинает понимать, что ничего необычного с ним уже не произойдёт. Он не разучился фантазировать. Но перестал мечтать. А это было страшнее всего для человека, столь страстно желающего изменить мир.  
  
Уверена, такое часто происходило с кем-нибудь из Вас. Со мной уж точно. В детстве мы не боимся мечтать, ведь у наших желаний нет ограничений и запретов. Чуть старше мы строим планы. Они похожи на мечты, но на самом деле не могут заменить их. И вот когда мы становимся взрослыми, одно из главных условий для наших намерений на ближайшее будущее, это рациональность. Мы начинаем ограничивать себя, сами ставим рамки, обрекая свои жизни на обычные сценарии среднестатистического человека. А между тем, в мире, где живет более семи миллиардов человек, во Вселенной, где каждый день рождаются сотни, тысячи новых звёзд, не может быть и речи об обычности. И когда думаешь в таком масштабе, становится страшно прожить жизнь как очередной человек, а не особенный. Но, увы, мало кто задумывается о таких вещах всерьёз и надолго. Лишь поэты и философы уделяют этому вопросу много внимания и времени. Большинство же живёт обыденно.  
  
Хотя, возможно, это и к лучшему, думал парень. Наверное, некоторым людям суждена тихая и неприметная жизнь. Не всем же изменять историю.


	3. Глава 3, в которой мы впервые знакомимся с Волком, о собаках, которые появляются из воздуха и о том, как было открыто ещё одно королевство

Тюрьма Белоснежки  
  
18:51  
  
Проходя по коридору мимо обычных преступников и негодяев, Моргана игнорировала их мольбы и крики. Но дойдя до камеры в конце коридора, она остановилась.  
  
\- Ты.   
\- Здравствуйте.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Я всего лишь слабый малый, несправедливо посаженный в тюрьму.  
\- Не заставляй меня спрашивать дважды.   
\- Я… - он блеснул глазами, и радужка на мгновение стала другого цвета, - наполовину волк.  
\- Я выпущу тебя на свободу, если ты согласишься стать моим верным слугой.  
\- Завтрак, обед и ужин, и Я твой верный волк. Верность – это моя вторая натура.  
\- Я превратила принца Артура в собаку.  
\- Довольно оригинально.  
\- Найди его, опередив троллей.  
  
Она открыла камеру простым взмахом руки.  
  
\- Постой, - он уже собрался было бежать, когда Моргана окликнула его, - отдай мне свою волю. Стань моим, чтобы Я могла управлять тобой. Ты понял?  
  
Он закивал головой. Хотя в душе не воспринял её слова всерьёз. О природе волков волшебного мира читатель узнает чуть позже. Пока что следует отметить, что наполовину волк - наполовину человек и в самом деле готов был служить своей спасительнице вечно. По крайней мере в эту минуту.  
  
***  
  
Артур тем временем спустился на нижний ярус. Тролли преследовали его по пятам. Волк сразу за ними. Он легко учуял их вонь. А затем бросился им наперерез.   
  
Принцу было трудно совладать с этим новым телом. И он задел балку в подвале. Весь хлам посыпался сверху вниз. Но его внимание привлекло зеркало. Вместо своего отражения, он увидел ночные огни. Там, по другую сторону, было темно словно ночью. Но всё безопасней, чем его нынешнее положение. Тут он увидел молодого человека его возраста. Тот ехал на чём-то с колёсами.  
  
Волк уже добрался до него. Их разделяло несколько метров. Тут и Волк увидел зеркало. А в нём живые картинки.  
  
\- Дьявольщина, что здесь происходит?  
  
А принц уже прыгнул в портал. Он словно проносился сквозь десятки, сотни зеркал. Через все разом и каждое по отдельности.   
  
Он выскочил на дорогу внезапно. Ланселот увидел собаку слишком поздно. Попытался свернуть, не справился с управлением, и упал с велосипеда, сильно ударившись головой, отчего на виске у него выступила кровь.  
  
***   
  
Волк прыгнул следом. А через пару минут и тролли. Но и он, и они направились в противоположную сторону от той, куда выбежал принц. Дорогой читатель! Чтобы в будущем не совершать тех же ошибок, что и наши преследователи, тебе нужно знать, что волшебные порталы тем и особенны, что никогда не отправят тебя в одно и то же место, если решат для себя, что Вы не спутники. Для принца это было на руку.  
  
***  
  
Как мы уже говорили, в те мгновения волк решил для себя, что будет верен своей королеве, а потому, поколебавшись всего несколько секунд, всё же отправился вслед за собакой.   
  
И именно этим проложил новый путь в судьбе уже известного читателю Ланселота. Именно своим прибытием в наш мир, он запустил череду событий, которая привела к той концовке истории, что мне известна. Но Я буду рассказывать по порядку.  
  
***  
  
Волк сразу же направился к выходу из парка. Тролли же растерялись.  
  
\- Проклятие эльфов! Где мы?  
\- Вы только посмотрите!  
\- Это не Девять Королевств. Мы попали в Волшебную страну. Посмотрите на эти огни.   
\- Наверное, там горят тысячи свечей.  
  
Они смотрели на Букингемский дворец.  
  
\- Может, захватим это Королевство?  
\- Точно. Надо прибрать его, пока нас никто не опередил. И тогда папочка будет гордиться нами.  
\- Отныне все эти земли и их обитатели будут принадлежать троллям. И мы назовём эту страну… -Красотка, так звали эту отвратительную дочь Короля троллей, запнулась. – Как мы её назовём-то?  
\- Я знаю, - сказал младший, - Десятое Королевство.  
\- Десятое Королевство!  
  
***   
  
\- Я захвачу Королевство Артура и все соседние. Я подчиню их себе. И никто не сможет мне помешать.  
\- А что получу Я взамен?  
  
Моргана и Король троллей находились на верхнем ярусе в тюремном замке.  
  
\- Я отдам тебе половину королевства Артура.  
\- Половину Четвёртого Королевства? Оно огромно! У тебя есть план?  
\- Позволь мне использовать твоих детей, чтобы найти принца.   
\- И всё?  
\- И никому не говори о том, что видел здесь.  
\- А Я смогу сам выбрать свою половину?  
  
***   
  
Спустя несколько минут Ланс пришёл в себя. Тут он увидел пса.   
  
\- Малыш, с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Он погладил собаку. Артур упал скорее от страха.  
  
\- У тебя есть хозяин? Чёрт возьми, почему у тебя нет ошейника…   
  
Тут он услышал шум.   
  
\- Так, знаешь что? Идём-ка отсюда. Тут небезопасно.   
  
Он подобрал велосипед, который от удара о землю загнулся и побрёл к выходу из парка. Пёс шагал сбоку.


	4. Глава 4, о трофее троллей, безумном посетителе и пишущей собаке

Тролли набрели на целующуюся парочку. Те не успели даже закричать. Они вырубились быстрее, чем поняли кто перед ними. Обыскивая их вещи, малолетние преступники нашли небольшой проигрыватель. Пустозвон нажал на какую-то кнопку, и заиграла музыка. От неожиданности они испугались, но потом вошли во вкус. Песня Spice Girls – Wannabe им понравилась.   
  
***   
  
При падении кошелёк Ланса выпал из его кармана, но он заметил это уже позже. Зато тролли увидели его сразу. Возвращаясь, они подобрали находку и чуть не передрались из-за неё. Деньги они выбросили словно мусор, а вот карточка привлекла их внимание.  
  
\- В случае находки обратиться в Ланселоту. Ага, вот то место, где он живёт. Ребята, это он стыбрил нашу собаку. Больше некому.   
  
***   
  
Волка же привлёк запах. Дивный запах мяса. Завернув за угол, он увидел вывеску Гриль-бара.   
  
***   
  
Ланс зашёл в кафе через чёрный ход.  
  
\- Ты где был? Мне пришлось прикрывать тебя. Что у тебя со лбом? – Встретил его коллега и друг Найджел.  
\- Сломал велосипед, потерял кошелёк, но нашёл этого красавца. – Он кивком указал на пса.  
\- Ой, какой он хорошенький. Прямо как настоящий принц.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Чей он?  
\- Не знаю. У него не было ошейника.  
\- Как странно. У такого пса-то и не было…  
  
***   
  
Волк подбежал к кафе. Запах мяса сводил его с ума. Увидев бифштекс на чужой тарелке, у него потекли слюни.   
  
\- Какая прелесть. Мясо. Такое свежее и душистое. Ах.  
  
Пара, сидевшая за столиком, с опаской уставилась на него.  
Вдруг он резко отвернулся и зашипел, ругая самого себя.   
  
\- Нет! Помни, зачем ты здесь! Найти принца. Найти принца!.. Но волк тоже должен есть, верно? Нельзя работать на пустой желудок.  
  
Он вбежал в ресторанчик.  
  
\- Ах! Пахнет собакой!  
  
Клиенты, сидящие близко к нему, с подозрением уставились на свои тарелки.  
  
\- Ну, что же. Соединю приятное с полезным.  
  
***   
  
Ланселот завёл собаку в подсобку.  
  
\- Так, слушай, малыш, ты останешься здесь, а Я буду к тебе заходить. Не шуми, не то меня уволят из-за тебя.  
  
Принц тут же гавкнул.  
  
\- Тсс. Тихо. Иначе Я выгоню тебя на улицу.  
  
Ланс вышел и закрыл дверь на ключ.  
  
***   
  
Найджел стоял у столика номер десять.  
  
\- Наше фирменное блюдо - баранина.  
\- Ах! Баранина! – Волк вскричал, чем перепугал сидящих за соседним столиком дам преклонного возраста. Потом уже тише, - надеюсь это недавно родившийся барашек. Молодой и сочный, который весело резвился на полянке, размахивая своей мягкой шёрсткой… Перестань! Возьми себя в руки… А пастушка, скорее всего, не следит за стадом. Она мирно спит. Ох, эти маленькие девочки. Но Я не съем её. Если мне достанется филе барашка или порция жирных отбивных. Я не алчный! То есть Я алчный. Не знаю, как Я так выразился. У меня зверский аппетит! Я настоящий живоглот!   
  
Официант недоверчиво покосился на посетителя. Вообще-то в современном Лондоне люди практически без предрассудков. Но этот небритый мужчина вёл себя ну точно как Голум, разве что был без кольца.  
  
***   
  
Тем временем три тролля вышли за пределы парка и оказались на автостраде. Машины проносились мимо них, сигналя сумасшедшим, которые осмелились выйти на проезжую часть.  
  
\- Проклятие эльфов!  
  
Водитель одной из машин еле успел затормозить, немного задев Силача, однако никакого вреда ему не сделалось. А вот машине досталось здорово.   
  
***   
  
\- Итак, что Вы выбрали?  
  
Ланс подошёл к одному из столиков. Женатая пара, что сидела за ним в шоке уставилась в другой конец зала. Парень проследил за их взглядом и увидел какого-то сумасшедшего, спорящего с самим собой о том, кто аппетитнее: барашек или овечка.   
Мда, тяжёлый случай, подумалось ему.   
  
Вдруг он услышал лай.  
  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, Я сейчас.  
  
И он оставил напуганную пару и побежал в кладовку.  
  
\- Ну, всё. Придётся тебя выгнать.  
  
Тут он увидел, что пёс уронил пакет муки, и она рассыпалась по всему полу. Но привлекло его внимание не это. На полу воспользовавшись этой самой мукой, кто-то вывел слово Опасность.  
  
\- Ха-ха. Ладно, Найдж. Очень смешно. Выходи.  
  
Тут он посмотрел на ключи. Они всё это время были у него в руках, и никто не мог войти в помещение.   
  
\- Значит, это ты написал? – постарался придать своему голосу ироничный тон.  
  
Пёс гавкнул. Ланс нахмурился.  
  
\- Залай один раз, - недоверчиво.  
  
Пёс гавкнул.   
  
\- Ладно, залай два раза.  
  
Пёс гавкнул два раза.  
Ланс вскрикнул. А вот это уже не круто.   
  
***   
  
\- Итак, Вы заказали баранину и шесть стаканов тёплого молока.  
\- Ага.  
  
Найджел хотел было отойти, как мужчина окликнул его.  
  
\- Чуть не забыл. Мне нужен один, который нашёл мою собачку.  
\- Оу, так это Ваша собака. Он такой прелестный. Я скажу Лансу, чтобы он к Вам подошёл.  
  
***   
  
\- Так значит, ты понимаешь всё, что Я говорю?  
  
Пёс гавкнул.  
  
\- Прекрати! Тише! Кому грозит опасность? Нам обоим?  
  
Пёс гавкнул и потянул парня за штанину.


	5. Глава 5, о волшебных бобах, угрозах троллей и о пользе сломанного лифта

Когда Найджел провёл Волка в кладовку, пса там уже не было. А вот надпись осталась. Мужчина незаметно стёр буквы ботинком.   
  
\- Наверное, он уже пошёл домой. Он ведь ушибся при падении.  
\- Моя бедная колбаска. То есть собачка. А как Я смогу его отблагодарить?  
\- Я не могу сказать Вам его адрес, ведь Я Вас совсем не знаю.   
\- Поймите меня, это мой пёс. И Я очень скучаю.  
  
***   
  
\- А вот и мой дом. Теперь уходи. – Ланселот не мог поверить, что этот странный день подходит к концу.  
  
Пёс заскулил.  
  
\- Ну, ладно. Можешь остаться на одну ночь, но затем ты уходишь. Ясно?  
  
Пёс опять гавкнул.  
  
\- Я сошёл с ума. Как можно разговаривать с собакой?  
  
Гавкнул два раза.  
  
\- Да. И не надо меня успокаивать.  
  
Когда он вошёл в холл, жильцы дома, что были в нём, посыпанные каким-то розовым порошком, лежали на полу.  
  
\- Это наши соседи. Что с ними случилось? Я найду Мерлина. Жди здесь.  
  
Когда Ланс заглянул в квартиру, увидел, что его друг лежит на диване и весь посыпан тем же розовым порошком.  
  
\- Мерлин, очнись!  
  
Вдруг он услышал шум в своей комнате. Заглянув в проём, он увидел нечто такое, отчего вмиг захотелось потереть глаза.  
  
\- Кто Вы такие и что сделали с моим другом?  
\- Он просто спит. Мы вырубили его волшебным порошком.  
\- Каким порошком?  
\- Я тролль Силач, - представился старший, - ужас всего Девятого Королевства.  
\- А Я тролль Красотка, страх всего Девятого Королевства.  
\- А Я тролль Пустозвон, гроза всего Девятого Королевства.   
\- А теперь говори, где он.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём Вы.  
\- Принц Артур.  
\- Кто?  
\- Где собака?  
\- Считаем до трёх и превращаем тебя в пару башмаков.  
\- Один. Я отрежу кусок кожи.  
\- Два. Я вырежу форму башмака.  
\- Три. Я сошью швы.  
\- Хорошо- хорошо. Я всё Вам скажу. Он… он ждёт снаружи. – Ланселот срочно пытался придумать какой-то выход из ситуации, если можно назвать так то, что сейчас происходило. Вроде бы абсурд. А всё же реальный.  
\- Веди нас к нему.   
  
И тролли потащили Ланса. Тут на глаза ему попался лифт.  
  
\- Он прячется… за той дверью.  
  
Двери открывались и закрывались.  
  
\- Только что здесь не было этой комнаты. Ты хитрый.  
  
Все вчетвером они вошли в лифт. Красотка, осмотревшись, прорычала:  
\- Здесь никого нет.  
\- Он здесь. Я открою потайную дверь и покажу Вам, где он прячется.  
  
Говоря это, Ланселот потихоньку пятился к дверям. А потом нажал на кнопку Стоп и резко выскочил из лифта.  
Тролли начали кричать, но из лифта выйти не смогли.  
  
\- Чёртовы эльфы!   
  
Ланс вырвал те провода, что были целы.   
  
\- Прости, Мерлин.  
  
Затем он подбежал к Артуру.  
  
\- Так, приятель, бежим. С Мерлином всё будет хорошо. Они охотятся за тобой.  
  
***   
  
\- Добрый вечер! – Волк вошёл в квартиру. Его стук разбудил Мерлина.  
\- Вижу, тролли здесь уже побывали. Неважно. Сегодня, и только сегодня, Я могу сделать Вам уникальное предложение. Под названием Конец всем личным и финансовым проблемам.   
\- Чего? Я вызываю полицию.  
\- Ни чего, а волшебный боб.  
\- Волшебный? – Мерлин поднял бровь и недоверчиво уставился на вошедшего парня.  
  
Тут он начал вспоминать, что произошло не далее, чем час назад.  
  
\- Что за чертовщина здесь происходила? И кто ты такой?  
\- Приятель, у меня не очень много времени. Скажу только, что тролли идиоты. Сначала действуют, а потом задают вопросы. Нет, ну надо же! Они тебя усыпили сонной пыльцой. Поэтому ты и вырубился. Однако Я и в самом деле тороплюсь. Мне нужно найти одного человека. Мне дали его адрес на работе. Ланселот. Знаешь такого?  
\- Да… А зачем тебе он? И ты так и не представился.  
\- Можешь звать меня Волк. У него моя собака. Мой пёсик. Он потерялся, и так удачно совпало, что твой друг, добрая душа, подобрал его. А Я, знаешь ли, ооочень волнуюсь.  
  
Мерлина напрягла не столько хищная улыбка парня, сколько его тон. Будто хотел умаслить его.  
  
\- Волк, серьёзно? И в чём прикол с бобом?  
\- Он исполнит семь Ваших самых сокровенных желаний. Нужно только выбрать. А пёс мне и вправду нужен.  
  
Тут он подскочил к каминной полке и схватил фотографию. На ней были изображены оба друга. Мерлин хорошо помнил тот день. Три года назад всё было более радостно. Их планы, перспективы. Они тогда весь день провели в Гринвичском парке. Рядом стояла ещё одна фотография. Ланселот на ней искренне улыбался, и, казалось, что у него вообще нет никаких проблем в жизни - таким он выглядел счастливым. Мерлин в то время увлекался фотографией. Как оказалось, плодов это особых не принесло. Большую часть фотографий он удалил, однако эта вышла очень даже неплохо. Даже Лансу пришлось это признать.  
  
\- Аххх, не может быть!  
\- Что?  
\- Он выглядит таким… мммм… сочным!  
  
И вдруг он завыл.  
  
\- Вкусным и аппетитным!  
  
У Мерлина отвисла челюсть. Ланселота он, конечно, считал симпатичным, но, чтоб сочным…


	6. Глава 6, о том, как тролли выдают предположения, кое-кто испытывает на себе неприятную сторону волшебных даров, и как хорошо иметь такого друга как Гаюс

Тем временем незадачливые тролли пытались выбраться из стальной ловушки. Что они только ни делали. И кричали, и топтали ногами, и бились о стенки лифта, но это не помогало.  
  
\- Это самое жуткое заклятие, с которым мы когда-либо сталкивались. – Красотка начала паниковать.  
\- Проклятье эльфов! Этот мальчишка оказался сильным ведьмаком. – Силач ещё раз ударил по панели, но она ответила лишь негромким шипением.  
\- Тсс! Я знаю, где мы!  
\- Что ты несёшь, Пустозвон?  
\- Мы у него в кармане.  
\- Чего?  
\- Посмотрите внимательно. Это же коробка. Он, должно быть, уменьшил нас и поместил в спичечный коробок, что в его кармане.  
\- Ты что? Совсем спятил, идиот? Ты, наверное, совсем пал духом! Как мы могли попасть в спичечный коробок? Где тогда остальные спички?!  
  
***   
  
Волк подошёл к Мерлину и положил нечто чёрное тому на ладонь. Это нечто подпрыгивало, словно заведённое.  
  
\- Что делает эта чертовщина?  
\- Семь сокровенных желаний. Разве может в жизни повезти ещё больше? Посмотри на своё скромное жилище. Наверное, есть многое в твоей жизни, что ты хотел бы изменить?  
\- Ну… Эй, а ну стоп! Уходи отсюда! Не заговаривай мне зубы.  
\- Чёрт возьми! Парень! Какой же ты упрямый! Это просто сделка, ясно? Никакого обмана! Семь желаний. Не шесть и не тысяча. Повторять нельзя. Отказываться тоже. Просто подпиши.  
  
Непонятно как у Волка в руках оказался контракт, но со стола в гостиной он ухватил ручку и практически пихнул Мерлину бумажку в лицо.  
  
\- Давай же! Не трать моё время.  
\- А что тебе надо от Ланса? Подозрительный ты.  
\- Просто забрать собаку. Вот и всё. Никакого умысла. Мне от твоей Лапушки ничего не надо.  
\- Его зовут Ланселот. И, чёрт, Я наверняка об этом пожалею. Мда… Ладно, - он взял ручку и начал выводить своё имя на бумажке, - если он не на работе, то, скорее всего, у нашего дяди. То есть фактически он нам не родственник, но он самый близкий из всех людей. Гаюс.   
\- Отлично. Адрес, пожалуйста. Напиши где-нибудь на обороте.   
  
И пока Мерлин выполнял свою часть сделки, Волк незаметно схватил фото Ланса в рамке. Задание заданием, а парень действительно попался красивый.  
  
Волк подскочил к хозяину квартиры и забрал контракт.  
  
\- Что ж, премного благодарен. Приятно было познакомиться.   
\- Это точно не опасно?  
\- Что ты… Неприятно будет только первые три часа.   
  
Волк поклонился и выскочил за дверь.  
  
Мерлин мялся пару минут, но затем, всё же, проглотил боб, надеясь, но не особо веря, что он волшебный.  
  
И тут же пожалел.   
  
Ему стало так плохо, что он проклял свою поспешность, бобы, их изготовителей и всяких психов, что шляются по чужим квартирам.  
Но, всё же, любопытство взяло верх. Но только он хотел произнести заветные слова, как у него скрутило живот. Он согнулся пополам. Боль была адская. Мерлин рванул в туалет.  
  
***  
  
Мы оставим его с его мучениями наедине и перенесёмся в другую часть Лондона. Но перед этим нужно вступиться за него. Читатель, наверное, думает, что наш герой совершил глупость, выдав местоположение друга. Однако же он не желал ничего дурного и тем более не знал о намерениях посланца Морганы. Видите ли, сонная пыльца обладает довольно странными свойствами. К примеру, после пробуждения жертва чувствует себя словно во сне. Поэтому хоть у Мерлина и были вопросы касательно подозрительной личности человека, назвавшимся именем животного, он проигнорировал свои ощущения неправильности происходящего. К тому же, использовать волшебный боб ещё не до конца оправившись после действия сонного порошка... Ему и так досталось. Так что будем считать, что он заплатил за доверчивость свою сполна.  
  
Другой известный факт о сонных зельях и порошках. Разные их виды обладают разной продолжительностью сна. Но минимальный срок действия три часа. А, что касается порошка, которым пользовались тролли, ну, могу только сказать, что Мерлин должен был проспать ещё пару часов. Почему юноша не проспал дольше… что ж, этот вопрос останется без ответа. И дело не в желании напустить загадочности на нашу историю. Я и сама не знаю почему. Наверное, всё дело в самом Мерлине. А насколько он особенный, читатель сможет узнать позже. Ведь это только самое начало его приключений. Его и молодого человека, что нашёл пса одним особенным вечером при необычных обстоятельствах в одном удивительном городе по другую сторону зеркала.  
  
***   
  
Ланселоту пришлось идти пешком. Расстояние немаленькое. Но кошелёк-то он потерял, к тому же вряд ли его пустили бы с собакой в метро.  
  
\- Ну вот, малыш, мы и дошли. Тут живёт мой добрый друг. Он тебе понравится. Гаюс просто замечательный.  
  
Они поднялись на второй этаж.   
  
\- Только, пожалуйста, веди себя менее… странно. Ну, знаешь, без всяких там надписей и троллей.  
  
Артур гавкнул.  
  
\- Мда… знаешь, приятель, по-моему, мне нужно написать пособие о том, как общаться с собаками. Вот был бы фурор.  
  
***   
  
\- Что это?  
\- Это собака.  
\- Я вижу, что это собака. Чья она?  
\- Гаюс, это просто пёс. Он ничей. И он очень хороший.  
  
Гаюс впустил гостей в квартиру. Но бровь поднял. Разумеется, это же Гаюс.  
  
\- И что же Мерлин сотворил с квартирой, раз ты не там? Не пойми меня неправильно, мальчик, Я рад тебе всегда. Но ты обычно предпочитаешь оставаться дома. Ты даже у друзей никогда не гостил и в лагери не ездил.  
\- Эмм… Всё хорошо. Просто… просто так получилось. Но ты не волнуйся, у меня всё в порядке. И у Мерлина.   
  
Гаюс всё также смотрел на него с поднятой бровью. Ланс постарался перевести стрелки.  
  
\- А это Приятель.   
_На английском приятель звучит как Buddy. Это довольно распространённая кличка для животных._  
\- Ты назвал собаку Приятель?  
\- Ну, да… Он ведь не мой.   
\- А ты знаешь, чей он?  
\- Скажем так, нам с ним нужно временное убежище.  
\- Что ж, - Гаюс вздохнул, - зная тебя и Мерлина, стоило ли вообще задавать вопросы… Добро пожаловать, Приятель. Меня зовут Гаюс.  
  
Артур гавкнул.


	7. Глава 7, в которой мальчик из африканского племени поверил в чудо, тролли начали терять надежду, а принцу не понравился коврик

Через некоторое время, не будем говорить какое, чтобы не смущать нашего героя, Мерлину полегчало.   
  
Он надеялся, что мучения прекратились и теперь он мог получить своё, хотя последствия порошка давно закончились, и он сомневался в реальности происходящего. По телевизору показывали какой-то документальный фильм BBC о засушливых районах в Африке и о том, как страдают от этого африканские племена.   
  
Тут он в шутку подумал, что глобальное потепление и климатические изменения происходят из-за той надоедливой белки, гоняющейся за орехом.  
И особо долго не раздумывая, произнёс:  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы в засушливых местах Африки пошёл дождь и помог местным жителям и всем животным в округе.  
Ничего не происходило. Мерлин фыркнул.   
  
\- Ну, конечно. Это же так глупо и по-детски. Я совсем сошёл с ума.  
  
Тут раздался звонок. Он выключил телевизор и направился к двери. Звонок был сопровождён гневным стуком.  
  
\- Иду Я, иду.  
  
Открыв дверь, он увидел управляющего и нахмурил брови.  
  
***   
  
Если бы он включил сейчас новости, то так и остался бы стоять посреди гостиной, не обращая внимания на внешние раздражители.  
В это самое время по другую сторону экватора мальчик из племени амазахов стоял посреди пустыни, и пока его сородичи радовались дождю, он поднял глаза и уставился на небо. Чудеса существуют, думал он.  
  
***   
  
Управляющий, мистер Пибоди, был приземистым мужчиной с неприятным прищуром. Его маленькие серые глазки всё время бегали туда-сюда, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь изъян. Люди его не очень-то жаловали. Это было взаимно.  
  
***   
  
\- Мерлин, сколько можно? Водопровод ты так и не починил, лифт, Я смотрю, вообще ни на что не реагирует. Чем ты занимался?  
\- Сэр…  
\- Знаешь что, Мерлин? Мне надоели твои оправдания. Ты уволен. Можешь забирать своего соседа и катиться на все четыре стороны!  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких “но”, Мерлин. Ты ленивый, бесполезный идиот.  
\- Знаешь что, Пибоди? Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал мне зад и был моим рабом до конца своих дней!  
\- Что ты сказал, мелкий заср… - Пибоди буквально брызгал слюной от злости, как вдруг он улыбнулся как последний идиот со взглядом, полным обожания, и произнёс, - Хозяин.  
  
***   
  
Наступило утро. Но тролли не могли это знать. Они провели всю ночь запертыми в четырёх стенах, хотя справедливости ради, нужно сказать, это были стенки.  
  
\- Как же долго.  
\- Сколько ещё нам ждать?  
\- Сто лет? Пятьдесят? Сколько действует это заклятие? Силач, что скажет папа?  
\- Нам главное дотерпеть до конца и не съесть друг друга. Папа сейчас с королевой.  
\- Может, если даже заклятие длится сто лет, нам нужно терпеливо сидеть, и нас выпустят раньше срока?   
\- Проклятие эльфов! Это слишком долго!  
\- Хватит ныть! Нужно найти способ выбраться отсюда.  
  
***   
  
Настроение у Мерлина было просто отличное. Засранец-управляющий, называющий его Хозяином, был отличным рабом. Правда, всё время норовил поцеловать мерлинов зад. Не то чтобы парень был жестоким или злопамятным. Но, всё же, ему хотелось отыграться за всё то время, когда он выслушивал все эти грубости в свой адрес.  
  
Зайдя на кухню, он открыл холодильник. Оставалась всего одна банка колы.   
  
\- Хочу нескончаемый запас кока-колы.  
  
Он закрыл и вновь открыл дверцу. На полке стояли уже две банки с напитком.  
  
\- Хм. Это всё, что ты можешь?   
  
Он вновь повторил алгоритм. Теперь на полке расположилось пять банок.  
  
\- Неплохо.  
  
Затем вся полка была заполнена колой.  
  
\- Уже лучше.  
  
Мгновение – и уже три полки были заставлены газировкой.  
  
Мерлин взял сразу три банки и вернулся в гостиную.   
  
Престарелая мадам Аткинс пыталась поставить на место дверь, которую ранее вышибли тролли.  
А Пибоди буквально вылизывал его ботинки, отчего его язык стал почти чёрным. Мерлин засмеялся.   
  
\- Ладно, Пибоди, можешь прекратить.  
\- Но, Хозяин…  
\- Ладно, ещё пять минут. Мадам Аткинс, как у Вас дела?   
\- Я почти закончила, Хозяин.   
  
Вот ирония. Ещё вчера она стукнула Мерлина палкой, назвав лопоухой ошибкой природы.  
  
***   
  
Ланселот отлично выспался. Гаюс постелил ему в одной из гостевых комнат. Ланс открыл глаза и посмотрел на коврик возле кровати. Пса там не было. Тут он почувствовал какое-то движение у себя на животе и откинул одеяло. Приятель устроил свою мордочку на Лансе. Тот улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мда. Ну, здравствуй, Приятель. Вот и наступило утро.  
  
Ничего удивительного, что Артуру не захотелось спать на коврике. Он ведь принц, а не собака.  
  
***   
  
Пока Ланселот был в душе, раздался звонок. Гаюс пошёл открывать дверь.  
  
\- Здравствуйте.  
\- Доброе утро, молодой человек.  
\- Вы, наверное, Гаюс?  
\- Да, это Я. Чем могу помочь?  
\- Я ищу Ланселота.  
\- А по какому делу?  
\- Оу, Я… видите ли… ну, ммм… Я – его… парень?  
\- Вы меня спрашиваете?  
\- Нет, что Вы, утверждаю. Я – его парень. Мы встречаемся.  
\- Вот как. Интересно получается. А почему…  
\- Почему он Вам не сказал? Ох уж, мой Лапушка. Такой скромный. Я, знаете ли, известное лицо в узких кругах.  
  
Что это за узкие круги, Гаюсу как-то знать не хотелось. Впрочем, соображения кое-какие имелись.   
  
\- Ах, мой Ланселотушка. – Волк достал фотографию парня, которую предварительно вытащил из рамки, и поцеловал.  
\- Ну, что ж, молодой человек, проходите.


	8. Глава 8, в которой Гаюс совсем не испугался, Мерлин оказался закоренелым преступником, а Волку понадобился всего один взгляд, чтобы влюбиться

\- Ах, какой Я плохой. Неужели Я на это способен?

Волк скакал вокруг Гаюса, которого связал и вставил в рот тряпку в виде кляпа. Самого мужчину он наполовину усадил на огромное блюдо прямо на столе.

\- И всё же, Вы будете вкуснее с картошечкой. – И с этими словами он подбросил в посудину несколько картофелин.

Он подбежал к духовке и открыл её.

-Чёрт! Вы же там не поместитесь. Ну, разве что по частям.

И опять:  
\- О Боже, что же Я делаю. Нужно развязать бедного старичка, обезумевшего от страха… Но сначала надо найти лучок.

Надо отдать должное Гаюсу. Несмотря на дикость ситуации, в которой оказался, он держался достойно. С вечно изогнутой бровью. И даже не испугался. Просто его напрягал сумасшедший парень, который нёс ахинею и бегал вокруг него, шикая на себя самого.

И тут вдруг раздался голос Ланселота.

Волк мигом собрался и быстро выскочил за дверь, спрятавшись за соседней. Зачем он прихватил нож, непонятно. Спустя пару секунд в коридор из своей комнаты вышел Ланс и уже направился было к кухне, как из спальни Гаюса донёсся голос, зовущий его.

Он постучал и вошёл. В помещении было темно. Парень направился к окну, чтобы открыть шторы.

\- Гаюс, всё хорошо?

В ответ раздалось невнятное бормотание. 

\- Ты что заболел? – Ланс подошёл к кровати и стянул покрывало с головы, как ему казалось, Гаюса. Каково же было его удивление, граничившее с ужасом, когда он увидел лицо молодого небритого мужчины.  
\- Сюрприз! – крикнул тот.

Ланс вскрикнул, и Волк, воспользовавшись заминкой, повалил его на кровать и навис над ним с ножом. 

\- Ах, ты просто потрясающий. Ты ещё красивее, чем на фотографии. – Тут Волк проследил за направлением взгляда Ланса и заметил в своей руке нож для мяса. – Ой, как это здесь оказалось, - и отбросил его в сторону.

Ланселот опомнился и, оттолкнув от себя мужчину, бросился к двери. Волк резко вскочил и преградил ему дорогу.

\- Кстати, где принц? Наверное, до сих пор дрыхнет. Ох, уж эти принцы.

Ланс рванул к другой двери.   
Лицо Волка находилось в десяти сантиметрах от лица Ланса.

\- Ах, как же ты потрясающе пахнешь! 

Ланс понял, что перед ним псих, и стал пятиться назад.

\- Я уже улавливал дуновение твоего аромата, но во плоти… Ты пахнешь как воскресный обед.  
\- Не подходи ко мне!  
\- Красивые глаза, манящие губы и всё остальное просто безупречно. Нет никаких сомнений, Я сражён наповал тобой, и Я влюблён.

Он потянулся было к Ланселоту, но тот со всей силы оттолкнул Волка и выбежал из комнаты, желая удостовериться, что с Гаюсом и Приятелем всё в порядке.

Волк обладал крайней живучестью. 

Справка о волках. Даже, если ты лишь наполовину волк, это делает тебя немного выносливей и сильнее обычного человека. Также это добавляет скорости твоим движениям.

Вот и наш Волк, быстро оправившись от удара об стенку, выбежал в коридор. Лансу не оставалось ничего другого как вооружиться. Первое, что попалось ему на глаза, это швабра. Она, надо сказать, была добротная.

\- Не бойся, Лапушка, теперь, когда Я увидел тебя, Я ни за что на свете уже тебя не съем. Я знаю, что это довольно неожиданно. Но как насчёт свидания?

Ланселот аж задохнулся от возмущения. Кем себя считает этот безумец? Вооружившись шваброй, он постарался заехать этому парню аккурат меж глаз. Надо же, вышло.

\- Понимаю, начало у нас не заладилось, но, как говорится, лиха беда начало.

Тут Ланс двинул его ещё раз, и Волк вывалился из окна. Ланселот испугался, подбежал к окошку, которое выходило в переулок, и взглянул вниз. Сумасшедший парень упал на кучу мусорных пакетов. Похоже, ему ничего не сделалось от падения со второго этажа. Убедившись, что незнакомец живой, Ланс мигом побежал искать Гаюса. Распахнув дверь кухни, он понял, что, похоже, тому парню ещё мало досталось.

*** 

Тем временем в квартире Мерлина царил хаос. Он ведь загадал, что все жильцы, не только мадам Аткинс, должны были ему служить. Сейчас в квартире находилось человек двадцать. Они развели суматоху, а всё из-за Хозяина и их стремления ему услужить. Холодильник ломился от колы, а шум стоял такой невообразимый, что впору было закрыть уши. Однако Мерлин получал удовольствие. Ну, конечно же, ему это нравилось. Все эти люди превращали каждый его день в ад. Должен же он как-то восстановить справедливость. 

Тут ему в голову пришла идея.

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня уважали и боялись, хочу быть какой-нибудь шишкой, и, чтобы у меня было много денег.

Тут вдруг дверь, которую еле как починала старушка Аткинс, выбили. 

\- Полиция Скотланд-Ярда! Вы арестованы! Лечь на пол!  
\- Что? – Мерлин опешил, - за что?  
\- Мы знаем, кто ты такой. Тебя выдали твои партнёры.   
\- Что?  
\- Босс китайской мафии. Вы обвиняетесь в незаконном использовании оружия, краже государственных денег и организации нескольких похищений. Лечь на пол. Сейчас же!  
\- Что за? Какой, к чёрту, босс мафии? Да ещё и китайской? Я вообще не похож на китайца! Я ничего не крал и никого не похищал. Спросите этих людей. Я ведь был здесь всё это время!

Лучше бы Мерлин этого не делал.

Полицейские, что находились в квартире, так и разинули рты, когда двадцать человек, сидя на коленях в позе молящихся, синхронно воскликнули:  
\- Да, Хозяин.


	9. Глава 9, в которой Волк попал в логово кое-кого пострашнее зверя, Мерлину никто не поверил, а тролли оказались в аду

Волк пытался оклематься после падения. Он встал и начал отряхиваться, когда мимо прошла женщина. 

\- Вы, наверное, ко мне?  
\- Что Я здесь делаю?  
\- Давайте начнём по порядку. А потом Вы сами ответите на этот вопрос.

*** 

\- Итак, Я буду говорить слова, а Вы будете говорить одно слово, которое пришло Вам на ум.  
\- Хорошо. – Волк расположился на кушетке в уютном кабинете психолога.  
\- Ручей.  
\- Мясо.  
\- Трус.  
\- Цыплёнок.  
\- Любовь.  
\- Барашек.  
\- Ммм… Сексуальный.  
\- Аппетит.  
\- Шкаф.  
\- Убийца.  
\- Театр.  
\- Мясной рулет  
\- Хмм…   
\- Ох, простите, это два слова. Ох, Боже, Я зависим. Я не могу больше это терпеть. Во всём виноваты мои родители. Скверные люди. Они всё время ели. И Я… Я не могу контролировать себя, особенно, когда превращаюсь в волка. Это выше меня. А ещё Я влюбился с первого взгляда. Только не знаю, что мне больше хочется, поцеловать Лапушку или съесть.  
\- О, Я Вас прекрасно понимаю. Не волнуйтесь, это вполне нормально. 

*** 

Тем временем Ланселот с Артуром входили в парк.

\- Приятель, Я проведу тебя туда, где мы встретились, а потом мы разойдёмся в разные стороны. 

Пёс залаял.

\- Ну, пойми меня, малыш, Я не создан для приключений. Я всего лишь официант. Меня устраивает моя тихая, спокойная жизнь… И не надо так скулить.

*** 

\- Мы славно с Вами поболтали. Я дам Вам список литературы, которая поможет Вам держать себя в руках. Вы ведь придёте на следующей неделе?  
\- Вы не понимаете, на следующей неделе меня не будет.  
\- Вам не запугать меня самоубийством, молодой человек. Всего хорошего.

*** 

Мерлина заковали в наручники и вывели из квартиры.

\- Если Вы сдадите своих посредников, Я замолвлю за Вас словечко, - произнёс сержант.  
\- Каких посредников? У меня нет никаких посредников. Я не понимаю, о чём Вы говорите!  
\- Вы их не помните, потому что принимали наркотики? Или волшебные грибы?  
\- Да нет же! Это был волшебный боб.  
\- Ааа, ну, это меняет дело, - усмехнулся другой полицейский.  
\- Хозяин, Я почти починила лифт, - крикнула вдогонку миссис Аткинс.

*** 

Тем временем в этом самом лифте.

\- Я верю, что мы отсюда выберемся. – Сказала Красотка.  
\- Да, Я что-нибудь придумаю. – Заявил Силач.  
\- Что? Это Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Нет, Я!  
\- Нет, Я!  
\- А тебя вообще никто не спрашивает.

Дело шло к драке. Силач разозлился, схватил свой топор и начал что есть сил бить по полу. И тут вдруг лифт пришёл в движение. Кто же знал, что старушка окажется таким спецом.

\- Народ, мы движемся!  
\- Магия!  
\- Мы тащимся вниз. В ад!  
\- Приготовить оружие!

Они уже приготовились к худшему, как дверь открылась на первом этаже, где никого не оказалось.

\- Грр, это не ад.  
\- Вот ты тупой, Пустозвон.  
\- Да пошли Вы!  
\- Мы там, откуда вошли.  
\- Проклятье эльфов!

***

Далее всё развивалось стремительно. Впервые за начало моего повествования четыре главных героя оказались в одном месте. Каждый оказался в парке неслучайно.

Сама судьба свела их вместе в тот самый час, когда пора было уже отправляться в долгое, но увлекательное путешествие.


	10. Глава 10, в которой Мерлин попытался откупиться, Волк последовал рекомендациям психолога, и в которой все герои, наконец-то, оказались в одном месте

Волк отправился покупать книги из списка. Доктор посоветовала посетить ему ярмарку у Сент-Джеймсского парка. Он направился прямиком туда. Людей было очень много, но он не обратил на это внимания. Он хватал всё подряд с прилавков, полных странных книг, которые только и ждали своего часа. Почему странных? Ну, скажем так, мало у кого дома найдутся книги типа “Как завести друзей и не отпугнуть их”, “Как обуздать голод плоти”, или, например, “Люди, не выносящие тех, кто не выносит других людей”, или ещё “Ты не виноват”… Мда…Бывают же несчастные…

*** 

Мерлин сидел на заднем сидении полицейской машины в наручниках и не знал, что теперь делать.

\- Может, Вы всё же отпустите меня? Я дам Вам всё, что пожелаете. Честно! Виллу у моря, деньги, машины, женщин?  
\- Парень, пытаясь подкупить нас, ты делаешь себе только хуже. У Вас что, в Китае все так делают?  
\- Да сколько раз повторять! Я не китаец! И уж тем более не мафиози. Ладно, Вы не оставляете мне выбора. Хочу сбежать от этих полицейских.

Мужчины засмеялись. Но когда тот, что за рулём, хотел притормозить из-за медленного, в связи с ярмаркой, движения у Сент-Джеймсского парка, у него ничего не вышло.

\- Что за? Тормоз не работает!  
\- Чего? Эй, тормози, приятель. Эй!

А вот и шанс. Водителю пришлось резко свернуть, и машина врезалась в небольшой припаркованный грузовичок, предварительно снеся часть ларьков, включая те, которые облюбовал Волк. 

Когда машина остановилась, задняя дверца открылась, и Мерлин выскочил наружу. Полицейские, сидевшие впереди, хотели было рвануть за ним, но оказались в ловушке.

Мерлин побежал вглубь парка. Волк его заметил и тут же рванул за ним. Вслед ему раздались крики – за книги то он не заплатил.

*** 

\- Парень, ну что ты хочешь от меня? Я даже не знаю, откуда ты. И кто эти сумасшедшие. Мы на том самом месте. Уходи, ясно?

И тут вдруг Ланс увидел Мерлина, бегущего к нему.

\- Мерлин?.. Мерлин! Что происходит? Это что, полиция за тобой гонится?

И верно, на расстоянии примерно метров в тридцати от них бежали полицейские. 

\- Я потом всё объясню. Бежим. Это что, та собака? – крикнул на бегу Мерлин.  
\- Я не уверен, что это собака. Он пытается мне что-то сказать. Но Я не понимаю.  
\- Ладно, смотри и учись. Я хочу понимать всё, что говорит этот пёс.  
\- Мерлин, ты совсем уже из ума выжил?

И тут пёс заговорил:  
\- Вам грозит страшная опасность. Вообще-то нам всем.   
\- Он говорит.  
\- Мерлин, перестань.  
\- Да нет, Я серьёзно! Ты что, не слышишь?  
\- Скорее! Нам нужно найти зеркало.  
\- Какое зеркало?  
\- Это портал.  
\- Ланс, серьёзно? Волшебное зеркало?  
\- Ну, разумеется.


End file.
